


Persistence Is a Virtue

by Shinaka



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Interspecies Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: Rin broaches the subject of having children -hanyouchildren at that - with Sesshoumaru.(Fic takes place shortly after the two have married.)
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Persistence Is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Since I already wrote from Sesshoumaru's POV, I wanted to try out Rin's.

She had expected...

Well, more words on the subject for one.

"You don't object to starting a family with me, Sesshoumaru- _sama_?" Rin asks, wonder in her voice.

"Do you wish for me to object?" He asks placidly.

"No!"

After a moment, she collects herself and begins anew in a calmer voice. "But I thought you might have – have more to say. Because our children are going to be _hanyou_ like Inuyasha- _sama_ , and I know what you say about them."

Her heart is too bound to her lord's for her to ever leave, but she holds her breath for his answer.

Because she can bear all the unkind words he has and will say about humans – in fact, she cannot help but believe them, too – but Rin does not think she can ever bear children who will know anything but unconditional love from their father.

When he does not answer for a long time, Rin's heart begins to sink. She was right to pursue the issue for the sake of their future, but it doesn't ease the pain.

She wants to get the heartbreak over with. "I do not wish to force –"

" _Rin_."

She stills immediately. She will always stop and listen regardless of what he says to her, but his tone of voice this time will absolutely brook no interruptions.

"I, Sesshoumaru, know that our children will be _hanyou_. I accept it with no reservations."

Her hands are starting to shake.

"In the past few years, I have had time to think," he says, and to all but Rin, he still sounds impervious; to her, though, his voice has grown gentler. "Inuyasha is a fool _hanyou_ brother of mine. But our children, regardless of how much _youkai_ blood they have, will be strong."

All the happiness she had felt when Sesshoumaru had proposed marriage to her, all that happiness she had thought might consume her then; all that happiness is just a shadow compared to what is overflowing her now.

Even so, she must push one more time. Even though it would be so easy to make her dream come true based on the promise in her lord's words, she must not be selfish and stay complacent.

After all, their children will live much longer lives than her. Long after her bones have turned to dust in her grave, they will continue to live. For as long as possible, she wants them to know no sadness.

"You make me so happy, Sesshoumaru- _sama_." She reaches for his hand, which he lets her take, making sure his claws stay out of the way. "But I have to say this. I want a family with you where our children will know that everything about them is loved."

Though he is listening intently, she can feel, if not see, confusion emerge.

"It's not enough for you to accept our children just because they're ours. But when we have them, please don't say anything bad about _hanyou_ around them. Please." Rin wraps her hand around his, fingers barely covering part of his palm. "They'll already get that from just being around humans and _youkai_ when they get older. But not from you. Not from their father."

She squeezes his hand firmly before loosening her grip. As it slackens, though, Sesshoumaru's other hand comes to clasp her hand in between his. He does not say anything. She lets the silence rule for now, knowing he needs to think.

At last, her lord speaks.

"Half of our children's blood will come from you, Rin. I will not disrespect their mother around them."

It is not a direct answer, but she has never expected such from him, and she has received far more than she had dared hope today.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , really, thank you!" She cries. Now she can rest easy at last for her children.

For their _family_.

As she continues to cry tears of joy, he squeezes back.


End file.
